


A Bed for Four

by Willowe (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Team Free Love, brief mentions of established foursome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Willowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really have to get a bigger bed. If Sam's being honest with himself he knows what they really need is an actual house with space enough for all of them, but it's not like the others have actually ever considered that so like hell is going to say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed for Four

They really have to get a bigger bed.

If Sam’s being honest with himself, getting a bigger bed isn’t going to help because the motel rooms they’re staying in are still as small as ever, and even with their powers Castiel and Gabriel can only do so much to change that. What they really need is an actual house with an actual bedroom big enough for a bed that can actually hold all four of them. But Sam can’t let himself think like that because it’s too close to thoughts of _settling down_ and _forever_ and things that he may want but that the others probably haven’t ever considered.

And really, their current situation isn’t that bad. There’s something extremely comforting about falling asleep in a close tangle of limbs, never quite knowing where one body ends and the next begins, and Sam knows that neither he nor Dean have nightmares anymore. And he can’t deny that it makes the early-morning sex just that much easier, no one ever having to move far to reach a willing partner.

Of course, getting kneed in the back as someone tries to slip out of bed while the others sleep is far less fun.

On this occasion they were lucky enough to get a slightly larger motel room, but Sam still wakes up with Castiel tucked up next to him, one arm holding the angel close. His legs are tangled with Dean’s and he’s using his brother’s shoulder as a makeshift pillow. When he shifts Castiel moves closer to him, clinging tighter, and he stills, not wanting to disturb either of his two sleeping lovers.

Gabriel isn’t in the bed and Sam can see him standing in the small kitchenette that they were lucky to get with the motel room, starting a pot of coffee and setting a frying pan on the stove. Sam smiles at the sight, still amused at how much the Archangel genuinely enjoys cooking for the four of them, especially early in the morning.

Gabriel catches his eye as he turns to grab something from the small refrigerator that they stocked when they first rolled into town, smirking when he sees that the hunter is effectively pinned in place by Dean and Castiel. He raises his fingers as if to snap and quirks an eyebrow, silently asking if Sam wants him to get him out of there.

Sam shakes his head subtly; he’s comfortable where he is, likes that he can just enjoy the peaceful moment before everyone’s awake and they have to start actually planning their next hunt. Gabriel’s smile softens and he nods, eyes taking in the still forms on the bed one last time, before he turns back to his cooking.

Dean doesn’t stay sleeping for long, especially not after Gabriel starts frying bacon. It’s almost comical, the way Dean’s nose twitches in his sleep, a lazy smile spreading across his face as he wakes up. “Morning,” he says, voice sleep-rough, and kisses the top of Sam’s head.

Sam hums contentedly and snuggles closer to him, unwilling to give up the early-morning peace quite yet. “Morning,” he says quietly. He can feel Castiel stirring behind him, the angel starting to mouth at the hinge of jaw, sending shivers down his spine.

“Food’s almost ready, so don’t go starting anything,” Gabriel calls.

“What about after we eat?” Dean asks, teasingly.

“Deano, I will personally take you over the table as soon as the last plate is cleared,” Gabriel promises. It doesn’t matter whether he’s joking or not; they all know everyone will be satisfied before the morning is over.

XXXXX

Despite the fact that they’re travelling with two angels now, Dean still insists on driving everywhere and still won’t let anyone else behind the wheel. So Gabriel has made it his mission to get Dean to stop by loudly blowing whoever he ends up in the backseat with, trying to make Dean jealous with arousal. Sometimes Dean stops almost immediately, drags Gabriel out of the car and fucks his throat raw. Sometimes he’ll keep driving, eyes continually glancing to the spectacle in the backseat, occasionally fisting his own cock or, on rarer occasions, letting whoever’s sitting in the front get him off instead.

Sam never points out that if they let Gabriel and Castiel fly them everywhere they’d have more time for more satisfying sex because Dean already knows that, they all do. And yeah long, drawn-out sex would be nice but there is something to be said for when Gabriel’s done with his teasing, when everyone’s gotten off and Dean’s somehow still managed to keep the car on the road. Those quiet hours when Gabriel is curled around Sam in the backseat and Dean is quietly explaining to Cas the subtleties of his music, turned down just a fraction to a more tolerable level.

And in those moments, Sam gets it. Gets why Dean keeps them driving, keeps bringing them to motel rooms with too-small beds that Gabriel has to mojo bigger until they practically take up the whole room. Because sometimes nothing can beat practically living in each other’s pockets, where you can pick up on the little things in a heartbeat and instantly know how to make them better. When the fights are vicious, but the make-up sex is mind-blowing, and the relaxed downtime feels like the best thing in the world.

But it’s tiring, too. Sometimes Sam just craves some space of his own, wants to have room to breathe without having to walk eight blocks to the library. And he sees the way Gabriel looks at the small kitchenettes with disdain, on the rare occasions that they’re lucky enough to get a room with one, that is. Castiel now has an entire duffel bag just devoted to books, and he gets snappy whenever someone moves or rearranges them. And Dean’s practically paranoid about the Impala, choosing his roads and their hunts carefully so as not to inadvertently damage her.

Dean nudges him to move over on the bed and flops down next to him. “Everything okay?” he asks as he grabs the remote and starts flipping through the channels.

“Fine,” Sam says, and forces himself to return to his book.

It’s not quite a lie, because Sam isn’t really making lists in his head. Isn’t thinking _oversized kitchen, separate library, giant master bedroom, personal rooms for everyone, garage for the Impala_. He isn’t weighing the pros and cons of each part of the country, taking into account cities and weather and geography to figure out the best location for this hypothetical house. He isn’t doing any of that, because he knows that there’s no point.

Castiel and Gabriel exchange a look, one of those cryptic angel ones that Sam can never decipher no matter how hard he tries. And then Gabriel snaps his fingers, enlarging the bed, and the angels are piling onto the bed with the hunters.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean yelps as Gabriel wrenches the remote away from him, already worming a hand into his pants.

“You’re both thinking too much,” Gabriel says, leaning down to mouth at Dean’s neck. “Need to relax.”

“But-”

Sam leans over and kisses his brother to shut him up because goddamnit, he needs this distraction right now and he will not be held responsible for his actions if Dean stops things now.

He hears Castiel chuckle behind him, feels the angel’s hand sliding down his body, and presses back against Castiel, desperate for more contact. Because in moments like this he’s okay with their situation, okay with the motels and too-small beds and not enough space, and if he can just keep holding onto this feeling he knows he’ll be okay.

XXXXX

The issue eventually gets brought up, but it’s not by Sam. And it’s not even a serious conversation, or even much of a conversation at all for that matter. What happens is as follows:

Dean, who can be a monumental idiot sometimes, manages to fall off the bed during sex. There’s a brief moment of surprised silence before the three of them who didn’t decide to get better acquainted with the floor start laughing their asses off. Dean scowls and swats at the closest limb, which happens to be Castiel’s leg. “Gotta get ourselves a real fucking bed sometime,” he mutters, and climbs back up on the mattress.

Gabriel is still laughing and Dean’s too busy trying to shut him up to notice that Sam’s frozen in place by his casual words. Castiel’s watching him carefully and Sam knows what the angel can probably read in his face, so he ducks his head to take Castiel’s cock back in his mouth to stop any possible comments.

Sam tries to avoid Castiel as much as possible for the next few days, or at least avoids being left alone with the angel. He can see Cas watching him carefully and it’s obvious that he wants to talk about things. The problem is that Sam doesn’t want to talk about it, he doesn’t want to admit how much he wants things that he knows he’ll never have.

But the four of them are far too ridiculously close to each other for Sam to keep this up forever, and it isn’t long before Dean and Gabriel disappear to get food (or in Gabriel’s case, candy) and Sam can’t escape fast enough to the library to avoid Castiel’s quiet, “Sam.”

“Cas, don’t,” Sam says, stopping in his mad dash out the door though he can’t bring himself to actually face the angel. “Whatever you’re going to say, just don’t. It’s just a stupid thing, and-”

“It’s not stupid,” Castiel interrupted. “And you are far from the only one who is considering it.”

Sam laughs bitterly, leaning against the door in absolute defeat. “Dean isn’t. Don’t think he’s ever considered the possibility that he can live a life that doesn’t end with him dead in a ditch at the end of a hunt. And Gabriel’s too focused on the now, doesn’t ever really think that Dean and I are still aging. And you…”

“What do I think, Sam?” Castiel asks when it’s clear that the hunter isn’t going to continue. “Because both Gabriel and I are painfully aware of the fact that you and Dean are going to die one day, and we can only hope that we’ll be allowed to return to Heaven to spend our eternity with you. And perhaps Gabriel isn’t considering how these lives on Earth will be spent, but I for one do not want to lose either of you to a bullet or a knife or a claw before your time.”

“Doesn’t matter. Everyone knows that Dean might as well be in charge around here,” Sam mutters.

“Then Dean needs to be reminded that he is only one of four in this relationship, and our needs matter as well,” Castiel says firmly. “I’m sure Gabriel has considered it as well, and Dean could hardly argue against all three of us.”

“We have no way to get a house,” Sam reminds him. “You and Gabriel don’t exist, and Dean and I are either dead or on the run from everything. We’d have to fake all our paperwork, get Bobby to set us up with something from a hunter, and even then it probably wouldn’t work.”

“But it isn’t impossible,” Castiel pointed out.

Sam stops short at that because the angel is right. It maybe be ridiculously challenging, and there are a ton of things that could go wrong if they aren’t careful, but it’s not _impossible_. Not by a long shot, and especially not considering what they’ve managed to accomplish in the past. And Sam can’t help but start laughing, with relief or disbelief or _something_ , because for the first time, it seems like maybe they’ll actually be able to do this.

Sam’s still grinning when Gabriel and Dean return, though the smile quickly fades now that he’s faced with actually admitting things to his brother. Logically he knows that telling Dean that he wants to settle down shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but his previous attempts to find some sort of domesticity have always been at the expense of his brother and he’s terrified that Dean’s going to assume that that’s still the case, even though it absolutely isn’t.

“What’s up, Kiddo?” Gabriel asks, flopping down on the bed next to Sam and using the hunter’s legs as a pillow, smiling up at the human.

Castiel must say something to him through their angel mojo or something because Gabriel suddenly snaps his head to the side to stare at the younger angel, his smile slowly disappearing over the course of their silent conversation.

“What’s going on?” Dean asks suspiciously, looking to Sam for some sort of answer. Sam tries to keep his face neutral, doesn’t want to give anything away when it’s still unclear where Gabriel is going to stand on things.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and turns to glare at Sam and Dean. “What’s going on is that you’re both idiots who refuse to communicate with each other.”

“The hell are you talking about?” Dean demands. “Sammy and I talk all the time!”

“Not about anything worth a damn!” Gabriel snaps. “For fuck’s sake, you both want the same thing and are too afraid to tell the other about it so you’re just making yourselves absolutely miserable!”

“Gabriel,” Castiel says warningly, resting a hand on the Archangel’s shoulder, but Gabriel shrugs him off.

“No, Cas. I’m sick of everyone thinking that things are fine just because no one’s complaining!” Gabriel says angrily, almost shouting now. “Sam thinks he’s the only one who wants to settle down, and Dean’s too scared to tell him that he already found a fucking house for us!”

There’s silence in the room. Castiel glares at Gabriel, Gabriel stands defiant and unapologetic, and Sam and Dean look at each other in shock. “You… you’ve been thinking of settling down? And you didn’t say anything?” Dean asks quietly.

Sam snorts. He doesn’t know whether to be angry or shocked or ecstatic or something else altogether. “You bought a goddamn _house_ for us, and didn’t say anything!” he points out.

“Didn’t buy it exactly,” Dean admits, face flushing slightly. “Belonged to an old hunter that died and left it to Bobby, who obviously has no used for it. Fabricated the paperwork so it’s in our name and everything. It’s in Colorado, up in the mountains. Not much, but there’s enough room for all of us and I just thought…”

Dean doesn’t finish that train of thought but he doesn’t have to because Sam gets it. He gets the fear of having something like this rejected, but still being unable to let it go completely, and he almost wants to cry at the realization that _this is actually going to happen_. They have a house, they can settle down and take local hunts and Castiel can have his library and Gabriel can have his kitchen and Dean will have a garage to keep the Impala safe and Sam can have his space to get away- until night, when they all fall into an oversized bed that will actually fit them all.

Sam kisses Dean gently, not the usual clash of tongue and teeth and fight for dominance but no less meaningful or important. “Thank you,” he murmurs against Dean’s lips. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

XXXXX

The house is far from perfect. The porch is falling apart, there are mouse nests in all the rooms, and despite the absolutely amazing view Sam is honestly afraid that they’re not going to be able to make it out to get supplies once it starts snowing. Dean’s already insisting that the angels aren’t allowed to fix things with their mojo, that he’d rather rebuild things himself, and Gabriel’s being just as stubborn about using his powers to at least upgrade the kitchen to his exacting standards. Castiel slips away during their argument to make his library the way he wants it; when Dean finds out, he just throws his hands up in exasperation and yells that they’d better leave him _something_ to do.

Sam watches all of this with a fond smile on his face. He’s already found the room he wants to be his, a small one tucked away in a corner of the second floor, just down the hall from Castiel’s library. He doesn’t know what he’s going to use it for yet, whether he wants a study or a lounge or something else entirely, but he’s already grinning wildly at the thought of finally having a space that’s just _his_.

But more importantly, he’s found _their_ room in the old attic that, at some point, had been refurbished into a living room of some sort. It’ll have to be redecorated of course, and they still need to acquire a bed big enough for all of them, but for the first time they actually, finally have a place to put it.


End file.
